An Obsessive Ex
by Cowgirlxo1214
Summary: This person will stop at nothing for Ty to remeber her. Even if it means taking risks, while one girl has the WORST year and a bit of her LIFE!  But will it be worth it! :p
1. 16 Days Before

**Hey my 2nd Fan Fic! :) **

**16 Days before the Accident – Ty's loft**

"Ty stop that you're tickling me!" Amy laughed as her boyfriend Ty kissed down her neck.

"Oh, ya? Whacha gonna do about it?" He teased.

"I can do this" She said as she rolled over him, making him groan. She got out of bed and ran down the stairs laughing.

"Oh no you don't!" He said running after her.

When Ty ran out of the barn he lost her. He looked around for her but, couldn't find her. Then, from behind a tree Amy jumped on her boyfriends back, causing him to lose balance just so slightly. Then both laughing Ty walked over to the paddock fence and sat Amy down on top of one of the fence posts. Amy started laughing as Ty joined her.

"I love you, you know that right?" He asked.

"I do know that, and I love you too" Amy replied.

They spent the rest of their night kissing and watching the horses.


	2. 12 Days Before

**12 Days before the Accident – Amy's on her phone talking with Ty**

"What do I wear?" Amy asked Ty.

"I don't know it's just dinner and a trail ride." Ty replied.

"Ok. I'll think of something"

"I'll pick you up at 6 ok?"

"Ok"

"Bye, I love you"

"Love you too"

Amy hangs up.

**5:30pm**

"Hmmmm… What to wear?"

"I know"

(Amy likes to talk to herself)

At 6pm sharp Ty knocked on the house door. He was right about the clothes; he was wearing his usual jeans a nice t.

"You ready?" Ty asked

"Yeah, you?"

"But of course" Ty said in a **VERY** British accent which made Amy laugh.

As they get in Ty's truck Ty asks "Where to?"

"Well, there's Maggie's, Maggie's, and Maggie's?"

"Maggie's it is!" They both start laughing.

After a filling dinner at Maggie's, Ty and Amy get back to Heartland and tack up Harley and Spartan and went for a trail ride.

"Where are we riding to?" Amy asked

"You'll see" Ty replied coolly

**20 minutes later **

Amy couldn't believe her eyes! It was so beautiful! Amy rubbed her eyes.

"Wow!" Amy was sure it was a dream until Ty grabbed her hand.

In front of her was the most beautiful water fall she had ever seen. It looked over 20ft high while a lake at the bottom. She looked to her left, there was a beautiful gazebo with LOTS of little white lights on it and to her right there was a picnic table.

"Yup, Caleb told me about this place"

"Well, how did Caleb…" Amy started

When she turned around Ty wasn't there.

"Ty?"

"Ya?"

"Where are you?"

"Over here!"

Amy looked all around. Then Ty came out from behind the horses carrying his iPod and stereo.

"Come and dance?" Ty asked

Amy just nodded.

Ty played with his iPod for a couple seconds before settling on the song _**FOR THE NIGHTS I CAN'T REMEMBER by HEDLEY!**_ This was Amy's favorite song.

They started spinning round and round as the music started.

_**I see it in the way you would do  
When no one else could ever get through  
Holding back til I come around  
Time and time again you wait for me to comin'  
And did you really look my way?  
Cuz no one coulda seen this coming  
I would never let you down  
If I was running back working full time**_

So I can and I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Me, I'm used to being tired and bloody  
But you believed that I could be somebody  
You put your world on hold for me  
Gave away to follow, feel you through the fire  
I need you to know I will  
Believe me girl I'm so tired of running  
I just wanna hold your hand  
Stare at you like you've got everything I need

And I can so I will and you'll see your hero come running  
Over and over tonight

And I do wanna love you  
If you see me running back  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

And what if I never said to you I was dynamite  
And what if I never told you I'm afraid to cry  
What if I never let you down  
And said I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember  
What if I never said to you I would try

Yeah Yeah Yeaahh

And I do wanna love you  
(If you see me running back)  
And I do wanna try  
Because if falling for you girl is crazy  
Then I'm going out of my mind  
So hold back your tears this time

Hold back your tears this time

Ooooh Ooooh

As the music slowed and stopped, Amy and Ty leaned in and kissed.

"Hold on" Ty said

"Ummm, ok"

"Here, I just want to you to know that I love you no matter what."

Ty dug in his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Amy gasped. Ty handed the box to Amy. Amy opened the box and gasped. "Ty, a promise ring?"

"Is it ok?"

"Yes it's ok"

Ty smiled, Amy just smiled back and kissed him.

It was a night that neither of them would forget, or so they thought.


	3. 8 Days Before

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**8 days before the accident**

I've always hated the school bus. It smells, it's hot, it's dirty, and the person I hate most in the world is there, Ty's ex girlfriend Kit Bailey.

"Hey Amy" Kit yells.

"Hey" I reply lazily.  
"How's Ty doing?" she asked, funny how she asks about Ty before Me? Huh?  
"Great, actually"  
"that's good"  
"so what's new?" I TRY to be nice...  
"nothing much, you?"  
"Well, Ty gave me a promise ring"  
"a promise ring, really?"  
"Ya see" I showed her my left hand.  
"Wow, the only thing he got me was a pair of diamond earrings"  
I swear she wants me to punch her sometimes...  
"humph" she says looking out the front window.  
"Well this is my stop" I said Glad to be leaving.  
"OK, say hi to Ty for me!"  
I just sighed and told myself "not likely".

When I reached the barn Ty greeted me.  
"Hey how was school?" he was always so curious...  
"it was, OK" I said walking towards the house, Ty came with me.  
"Oh by the way your ex says hi"  
"Uhhh... Do you have to call her my ex?"  
"No, but it's easier than saying the girl you previously dated says hi"  
"True"  
We walked into the house laughing and smiling.

**I know I said I wouldn't update until the new year. But, Happy Holidays! **

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	4. Author's Note

**HEY EVERYONE!**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A COUPLE DAYS… **** OHHH WELL I'LL POST MORE CHAPTERS WHEN I CAN…**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	5. 4 Day's Before

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**4 days before the accident **

Spartan, Harley, Spindle, and Sundance were all out in the field when they heard Ty and I fighting. I wanted to do a join up with the new horse, Black Bird, but Ty disagreed. It was stupid to fight over something like that I know, but still, I hate when we fight. Overall it ended up with us compromising; I waited for 2 hours before joining up.

That was the night we spent with Black Bird. There was a huge storm and Black Bird was terrified of thunder and lightning. It wasn't so bad at first, but in the middle of the night the power went out, the heat went out, and worst of all Ty and I just could find enough blankets to keep us warm...

Black Bird finally went to sleep around 4 am once the storm stopped... This meant we didn't fall asleep until around 5 am... When we woke up at around 6 am we were so tired... But the lights and heat were back on so that was one positive thing...  
I rolled over and looked at Ty to see that he was looking back at me...  
"morning" I said to tired to say good.  
"mmmm... We should get up"  
"hmmmm... 10 more minutes" I said throwing the covers over my head.  
"Oh come on" Ty complained.  
"Ok, fine 5 minutes" I said cuddling up to him.  
"Fine by me"

Again like always, we compromise.

**I'll wait for 5 more reviews (can be by the same people…LOL) before updating… Aren't I mean? LOL**

**COWGIRXO1214**


	6. Morning OF i think

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Morning of the accident**

"Amy, Amy, Amy babe wake up"  
"Uhhh!" I say as I throw my pillow at him.  
"hey, not fair"  
"whys that?"  
"I don't have a pillow to throw back at you!"  
"Well doesn't that suck!"  
"Ya, but so does this"  
Ty walked around my bed and yanked off my covers! Luckily I was wearing pjs at the time...  
"ok, that was just mean!"  
"Maybe, but at least it got you up!"  
"whatever" I sighed as I got up forgetting he was in the room I removed my tank top, leaving me in my bra and pj shorts... I just turned around and picked up my pillow and trough it at him again... He just smiled and said "I'll meet you at breakfast"

**The Barn After Breakfast**

"hey, I have to do a supply run into Maggie's. The feed is supposed to be in today, and your dad should be bringing extra hay over later today..."  
"Ok, when will you be back?"  
"about 11, 12ish"  
"no problem, just be back in time to help me out with Black Bird"  
"yup, I'll be back"  
"ok, I love you"  
"love you more"  
"I doubt that!" I said kissing him quickly.

Little did they know that would be their last kiss, for a while anyway...

**Cliff Hanger… HEHEHE**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	7. hope this is right? LOL

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Ty's POV **  
It was a normal drive down to Maggie's, or so I thought. I was about to turn out onto the main road when out of nowhere a pickup come out full speed and crashes right into me. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I just closed my eyes and prayed for a miracle as the darkness consumed me...

**SORRY IT WAS DARK, BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN FOR THE STORY TO MAKE ANY SENSE… **

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	8. The Call

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Amy's POV**

I was out in the field when I got the call. I answered without thinking.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, Is this Amy Fleming?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"This is the EMS. You were listed as the emergency contact for Ty Borden."_

_"Yes, I am,"_ I said, feeling sick to my stomach. What was going on? _"What_

_happened?"_

_"He has been hit by a car."_

Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. I listened in shock as she told me that he had slipped into a coma on the ride to the hospital and they were at Mercy General. I hadn't even realized that I was moving, but by the time she hung up, I was already at the hospital.

I ran in and barely stopped at the nurse's desk._ "Hi, can you tell me what room Ty Borden is in?"_

_"You must be Miss Fleming, correct?"_

_"Yes, that's me."_

_"He's in room 312."_

_"Thank you!"_ I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the hall. I passed many

rooms, and I kept asking myself questions. **301. 302. 303.** How could this happen?

**304. 305. 306.** Why Ty? Why couldn't it have been someone else, someone I didn't know? Someone I didn't love?

**307. 308. 309.** How bad was he hurt? What if he hit his head? What if he has amnesia? Will he even rememberme? Yes, he has to remember me.

**310. 311.** There it finally was. **312.** God, Ilove him.

"Ty?" I asked, walking in the door and around the corner. I guess I wanted him to be sitting there with a smile on his face. But no, he was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and machines.

"Oh, Ty," I whispered, sitting down, taking his hand, and crying. I sat there for what felt like an eternity and cried. The only thing that I kept asking myself was: Why?

**I know, I know, I'm cruel! Reviews please!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.****  
**  
**Amy's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since Ty's accident. People have come and gone since then. But, I still felt dead inside. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, and couldn't concentrate. I was falling apart, and then I got the call.

The call telling me that Ty had, woken up! I ran as fast as I could to my truck, drove as fast as I could, even though I had to stop at multiple red lights. Which was weird, but I ran into Ty's room out of breath and crying.

_"Ty"_ I said running into his room. My heart sank as soon as I saw, Kit sitting there with him. Kit Bailey. Holding my boyfriends hand and soothing him, comforting him.

"_W… what?"_ I said, I was too shocked.

The doctor quickly pulled me aside, _"When Mr. Borden woke up, she was the first one he saw, she replaced his previous memories with new ones" _  
_"What? How?"_  
_"Mr. Borden could not remember anything outside of Heartland or you. Kit simply told him that it was her instead if you, replacing you with her."_  
That's when I lost it...  
_" Wait so what your telling me, is that everything WE" I said pointing to me and Ty. "had done for the past 5 years was all HER" I said pointing to Kit, tears running freely down my face._  
_"Yes, and if he finds out the truth right now, he could die."_  
_**"WHAT?"**_  
_"His brain is already processing too much information, if he takes on any more information, for the next year, he could die"_  
_" So what for the next year, I have to watch that BITCH" pointing back to Kit."With my boyfriend"_  
_" I'm sorry. But, yes"_  
I fell against the door and cried for the next 4 days straight.

**I was crying when I wrote this… But, I promise it'll get better!**

**COWGIRLXO1214**


	10. Chapter 10

**1 Month after the BITCH took over**  
**I'm writing it kind of like a journal, so it's short. But, easy to understand. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

I can't even look at him anymore. We barely talk, and when we do it takes everything I have not to cry and tell him the truth. I started blaming myself, why couldn't I get there faster? Why did I ever leave his side? That's why I started a journal/scrapbook of all OUR memories. That way when he's ready, he can know the truth, if I'm even here. Or maybe I'll just live with this lie forever. No, I can't let this bitch win. I can't give up on him, I just can't.

**2 Months after the BITCH took over**

Things are getting worse. He and Kit are serious. All they ever do is kiss and it's almost like she's rubbing it in my face. When they first kissed I locked myself in my room for a week before needing something to eat. After that I've just been trying to avoid them. God if he only knew the truth.

**3 Months after the BITCH took over****  
**  
I can't take it, I just can't. I've already gone 3 months 1/4 of a year watching them! We actually had a conversation today about what happened.  
_"Hey Amy,"__  
__"Hey Ty,"_  
_"How's Black Bird doing?"__  
__"Not so well,"__  
__"Hmmm... It's weird, how come you're working here?,"__  
__"What?,"__  
__" I know Heartland is your family's and all. But, Kits been doing most of the work,"_

_"Excuse me?"__  
__"Ya, she cured Storm and Venture, when you were lost, on your stupid jumping circuit."_  
I started to cry.  
_"Wow Amy. I never knew you couldn't handle the truth."_  
_"No, Ty. You know what I can't stand, watching you with HER!"__  
__"You have a problem with Kit?"__  
__"Ya, I do"_  
_"Wow. Again Amy, I LOVE Kit, and that's just too bad if you can't handle it"_  
_"NO YOU DON'T! You love me Ty. WE were dating before the accident. YOU LOVE ME. Or at least I thought you did."_ I said walking past him.  
That night I packed my bag and went and spent a couple days with Soraya.

**4 Months after the BITCH took over**

Tonight was the worst night ever, ok maybe not ever. But, it was one of the worst. Kit actually spent the night with Ty. I doubt they did anything, but still. I also found a picture of me and Ty after he had given me the promise ring. We were laughing and Ty had his arms wrapped around me. I cried myself to sleep from that night on, until, Kit left for a weekend in Montana. That was the weekend I locked myself in my room. Why? You ask? When, Kit left Ty went with her. Ty and Kit. They, spent a weekend in Montana together, we were supposed to do that for our anniversary, because we had spent so little time traveling. With, Ty in school and me working with clients. It was suppose to be our weekend. But, now it is theirs. Good, for them, good for fricking them.

**5 Months after the BITCH took over **

I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry. I should have been there. I should have never left your side. I keep blaming myself. I know, it's not my fault. But, I still can't help to feel responsible. Yesterday, I went to work with Black Bird and they were was talking about t – touch with Kit. Kit was doing t-touch with Black Bird. She wasn't even doing it right. _"Like this?" _Kit asked. Ty just smiled_. "Nope, and if you keep doing it like that he'll kick you" _I said grabbing Black Bird's halter and walking into his stall. _"Ty, I was doing it right?" Kit asked giving him puppy – dog eyes. _

"_Well, kind of, you'll get it eventually" _

"_Ok, that means I get to spend more time with you" _

"_Good"_

_Ty kissed her. I just gagged._

"_Something wrong Amy?" Kit asked._

"_Nope" I said pushing her out of my way to get to Black Bird._

"_Well, that was rude"_

_I just rolled my eyes and put Black Bird's halter on. Kit just stood in the doorway, and refused to move._

"_Look, Kit, just move, okay?"_

"_No"_

"_What?"_

"_I said no"_

_I put Black Bird's lead around his neck and walked towards Kit. _

"_You've already stolen my boyfriend, my life and my clients. What more do you want?"_

"_Nothing, I'm happy, how 'bout you?"_

"_You bitch!" I said stepping towards her._

"_Hey!" Ty yelled stepping between me and Kit."That's enough!"_

_Kit just took a step towards me, pushing Ty along with her. "Hey, babe, she's not worth it ok?" Ty said pulling Kit out of the stall._

"_I'm not worth it?" I asked Ty._

_He just rolled his eyes. "We'll talk about this later ok?" He said as he pulled Kit out of the barn. _

**Later **

_I was in the barn when Ty, wanted to talk. _

"_Hey, listen about what happened with Kit earlier. I'm sorry, ok, she get like that sometimes"_

"_S'okay, I'm not worth it?"_

"_That's not what I meant, okay? You are totally worth it, it's just Kit and I are, I honestly don't know."_

"_What? What's going on?" I said sitting down on a hay bale._

"_I know I love her, but it just doesn't feel right, it feels different, maybe it's just me, but I just don't think I truly love her."_

Maybe there was hope for us. Maybe, just maybe, he could handle the truth.

**6 Months after the bitch took over**

Well, it's been six months since Kit took the love of my life away from me. Half a year, half a fucking year I've had to watch Kit and Ty together. It has killed me. The Ty I know would never go back to Kit, ever. But, then again, the Ty I knew and loved, died as soon as Kit replaced his memories. I saw him once again; when he told me he didn't know if he really loved her. But, since then, nothing. Dates gone by, kisses had, nights spent over, and make out sessions interrupted. Every time, I would lock myself in my room and cry. For months, I would do that. But, what else can you do when someone takes the one you love?

_**SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG DELAY... GOT SIDE TRACKED WITH MY NEW HORSE!**_

_**COWGIRLXO1214**_


	11. Chapter 11

**7 months after the bitch took over**

I went to Maggie's today to see Soraya. I haven't seen her in a while because I've been to busy with school and work. But, when I went to Maggie's Soraya wasn't there. Weird huh? Turns out she had the day off that lucky girl! I was going to leave but then Ty walked in. I quickly sat down at the counter and hoped he didn't see me. Turns out he did. He came and sat next to me and we ordered lunch and talked and laughed. Everything felt so nice and real again. Then, Kit showed up. Talk about raining on my parade. It was funny because when I went to leave Ty grabbed my hand and said "See you at dinner?" All I could do was smile and say "Yeah". Turns out he did come over for dinner, and he didn't bring Kit! Turns out it wasn't such a bad day after all.

**8 months after the bitch took over**

Remember how I said that last month may not have been the worst month ever? Well I was wrong. Kit is such a fucking bitch! She's ruined my life! She keeps showing up with Ty and holding hands, and kissing and hugging. So this is what it's like to be Kit. I almost feel bad for her, wait? Did I really just say that? Most definitely not! Black Bird's not getting any better either, maybe I should just give up. I don't know if I can handle 4 more months of them...

**9 months after the bitch took over**

Almost a year! Then I can tell him! Scrap book is not nearly finished but sorting through our stuff makes me cry, so I only have been able to put a few things in. Have you ever looked at a picture and just cried? I found a picture of me and Ty today; it was the one Lou took when we went to that silly dance. He complained about it for weeks. That was the night he gave me the promise ring. We never did end up going to the dance, hey I'm not complaining! I got a promise ring instead. Black Bird is out in the front field and refuses to come in. I'm a little worried he might get lonely so he and Spartan are usually out there together. I know Spartan will take care of him. More dinner dates, more kissing, but I can see it in Ty's eyes that he's confused. Maybe there is hope after all?

**10 months after the bitch took over**

2 more months... I don't think I can wait that long. Finally, forced myself to go through the rest of our stuff, I'm pretty sure I ruined some of the pictures with my tears though. I realized I didn't have everything so I went into Ty's loft to get the rest (I hid a box far back in his closet in hope that he might find it and realize that I was telling the truth). But, when I went to go get it, I noticed it had been opened. I quickly took the box back to my room and went through everything. Everything was there except the pictures he needed to see. They were pictures of us down by the lake that apparently is infested with leaches. Haha, that's what we told everyone so they wouldn't go down there. That was our lake, and no one not even Kit could take it from us. We were kissing and the sun was just setting, it was beautiful. Ty took the picture on his phone then gave me a copy but on the back he put the title as "July 20, 2009 – The day my angel found me" So I printed out a copy and wrote on the back"July 20, 2009 – The day I fell in love with you" and gave it to him. We laughed about it for weeks but could never show the picture to anyone because of the leaches in the lake. I put them both in the box, that way he knew about us from the beginning. So, I went back to his loft and looked around for the pictures but couldn't find them, that's when I heard Ty's truck coming up the driveway. I panicked so I hid in his closet. Childish I know. I saw him and Kit standing in the doorway as he kissed her goodnight, I gagged in my mouth. Then she left. Thank god! Then Ty did something that surprised me. He pulled out his wallet and took out the pictures of us by the lake. So? What did this mean? Did he know? What was going on? All he did was trace the picture of us and smile. I felt hope and happiness inside. Then his phone started ringing. "Okay" "No I haven't but I'll let her know if I see her" Who was he talking to? With that he grabbed his jacket and left. I sighed and climbed out of his closet. But before I left I looked at the picture he left on the bed. I flipped it over and read "July 20, 2009 – The day I fell in love with you" I smiled and ran into the house. After all, it was dinner time. Turns out it was Lou talking to Ty; telling him dinner was ready and if he had seen me. For once I was glad he didn't.

11 months after the bitch took over

Okay, I was sitting on the fence of the front paddock with the scrapbook of me and Ty, hoping Black Bird would come in. I was so mad and so upset, I just freaked out! I jumped down from the fence and started screaming things like "Why couldn't I have been there on time?" "Why were there so many red lights?" "Why didn't I just run them?" "Why did parking take so long?" "Would I have been there any faster if I ran there?" "Why did it have to be him?" I was so mad at myself I through the scrapbook on the ground and started crying. That's when Ty, of all the people had come up beside me and gave me a hug. I hugged him at first, but then walked away. I went and sat on the fence again, but this time he sat next to me. "You miss him don't you?" Ty asked me.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Your old boyfriend"

"Ohhh. Yeah I really do"

"Do you mind if I asked what happened to him?"

I froze.

"Sorry if I pinched a nerve or something,"

"No, it's okay,"

I took a deep breath.

"He went into town, but on the way there he was hit by a speeding truck, he managed to survive for days, and I never left his side. Until one day I had to go home and change, and have a shower, that's when I got the call, he was awake" I said crying.

"I thought he died?" Ty asked confused.

I just laughed, "Are you telling the story?"

Ty just rolled his eyes.

"By the time I had gotten to the hospital, someone else was there, he died after that, he didn't even get to know the truth, or see me" I was sobbing now.

"Shhhh, it is okay" Ty pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shoulder.

I wiped my tears and said "It's been almost a year, and even though he's still with me, I know deep down he's dead." With that I hoped down from the fence and walked towards the house.

I totally forgot about the scrapbook. When, I went back out to find it, it was gone. So, I decided it didn't matter, I was given another chance and I would take it. As soon as I walked in the house I heard fighting then Jack say "Amy, we need to talk".


	12. Chapter 12

"Amy, we need to talk"

I just sighed and nodded.

"What on earth were you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why in hell would you give him that scrapbook?"

"I didn't, I mean I didn't mean to"  
Jack just started at me.

"I wasn't going to give it to him until the year was done, but then I got mad and threw it, and I guess Ty found it."

"Okay I understand, but do you have any idea what that could have done to him?"

"I know it was stupid Grandpa, but what if Grandma Lindy had lost her memory and Charles replaced you" Grandpa flinched. "And you couldn't talk to her, or tell her how much you loved her for an entire year?"

"I just –"

"I know, it was stupid, okay? But that's what I've been going through, and if you ask me it was worth the risk" I said and walked outside.

Ty was sitting on the fence post to the front paddock when I walked out. I considered going over and talking to him, but I thought it would be better to give him some space. As I walked into the barn I started to wonder how everything had gone wrong. I picked up a handful of seed and let it flow through my fingers. A feed run, that's how it all started. Just then Ty came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I knew it was him from his sent and the feeling I got from it. I turned around, his hands still on my waist and hugged him and we just stood there hugging for the longest time. No words were said because honestly none were needed.

"Amy – "

"Ty – "

We just laughed. He grabbed my hand and we walked hand in hand to the fence where it all started. We sat on the fence and just stared at Black Bird.

"I remembered" Ty said.

"You remembered what?" I asked cautiously.

"Us"

"When?"

"As soon as I saw the forbidden pictures"

I stared at him funny.

"The one I took on my phone down by the lake?"

"I know, Ty you found those like 2 months ago?"

"Yeah, wait? How did you know?"

"I hid in your closet, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure it was real! Wait, you hid in my closet?"

"Wasn't sure it was real? What did you want me to do? Make a t – shirt: Ty, you and I were going out, and yes I did!"

"Not a t – shirt! But I knew if you would tell me what happened with your old boyfriend I would know for sure! That's kinda creepy Ames!"

"So? You would do that if I lost my memory! And it was only once!"

"I might have..."

"Exactly..."

"The thing I didn't get was that" He took my hand "Amy, I'm not dead"

"You were to me" I said taking my hand away.

Ty looked at me funny. "You were with Kit. Kit, of all the people. You ignored me; you made me feel like I wasn't important! It's like you had this look of disgust on your face, and you made me die inside!" I started crying. "Every day for almost a year I had to watch you with her! She would rub it in my face too! At school, at Maggie's, everywhere Ty! So, yes I'm sorry, but you felt dead to me."

Ty was shocked, I just shook my head and wiped my tears. "I couldn't tell you how much I loved you for almost a year, Ty. What did you think would happen?" He said nothing, so I got up and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up the next morning with a note stuck on my door. It read: Amy, meet me at the lake. Ty

I sighed. So after I had my shower, got dressed and ate breakfast I rode down to the lake on Spartan. When I got to the lake I noticed Ty with his back to me just string out at the lake. I dismounted and tied Spartan up to a nearby tree. I slowly walked over to stand beside him. He took a deep breath in and sighed. I looked down at my hands witch I had folded together. He looked down at them and smiled.

"Okay, what's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just noticed you still have the promise ring I gave you on" he answered smiling.

"Yeah, I never took it off" I said playing with it.

"I knew the moment I remembered, you still loved me, even though I was dead" Ty said.

I gave him a puzzling look.

"You never took it off the whole time I thought you were Kit"

"How do you know I didn't?" I challenged.

"I went through the pictures I had last night and everyone you were in, the promise ring was too"

"Yeah, okay, I knew you would remember, and if you didn't then I guess you would still be my dead boyfriend"

"That's what I want to talk to you about actually"

He turned to face me and I did the same. He took both my hands.

"Look Amy, I'm not asking you to go back to the way we were or to forgive me or give me another chance, all I'm asking you is for us to start over again. No Blair, no Kit, no Chase, just you and me. I know I've made some bad mistakes in my life but I wouldn't take any of them back because they brought me all the way here to you. I've always known that deep down Kit wasn't right for me; in fact no other girl but you is, so I'm asking you to start over again with me. But, this time as my wife" Did I just hear him right? Ty went on one knee. OMG what is he doing? He took out a blue box and opened it. OMG... "Amy Lynn Fleming, will you marry me?" I took a deep breath.


	14. Chapter 14

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Yes" I smiled as he slid the engagement ring onto my finger next to my promise ring and stood up.

"I love you Amy"

"I love you too Ty"

He leaned in and kissed me, and finally I kissed him back. The whole world seemed to stop as we kissed. "This is what love feels like" Ty said smiling.

I just laughed. "So we good then?" I asked.

"We are more than good" Ty said picking me up and carrying me over to Spartan. I just laughed as he finally let me down. "So do you think we should invite Kit, Blair or Chase to the wedding?" I asked. "Ummm... no" Ty said laughing.

"Good, I wasn't going to anyway"

"Hey, do you mind giving me a ride back to the house?" Ty asked.

"Sure, no problem, how did you get here anyway?" I asked.

"I walked" Ty said smiling.

"Really? You walking?"

"Yes, and it took forever" Ty said laughing.

"Well, I guess I could give you a ride" I said smiling.

"Thank – you!" Ty said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Ty got on first with me on back. This is how it should have been a year ago, me, Ty and our future ahead of us. I still can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Amy Lynn Borden, sounds kinda catchy though. And Hey! Maybe things will work out with Black Bird now too! I have another chance to make this right with Ty and I'm not going to screw it up. Especially one of this Obsessive Ex crap!


End file.
